Hugs and Flying Pencils
by SchmidttenForever
Summary: The demands of Hollywood puts a strain on Katie and Kendall's relationship.  Fluffy sibling cuteness!  One shot!  I don't own anything.


**I have had a lot of ideas and requests for fan fictions lately, so here is another story! Hope you guys like it! :D Please review!**

As he walked towards the bathroom, Kendall was nearly beheaded by a pencil and book being thrown across the room. "Gee, Katie! Be careful, would you?" he exclaimed, eyeing his seething sister carefully - in case she had any other items to throw.

"Sorry." she muttered, but he had the feeling it was not a sincere apology. Curiosity overruled Kendall's need for a shower, so he wandered over to his sister.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong." he asked. Frustrated, Katie buried her head in her hands. "Nothing" she snapped. Not in the mood to play games, Kendall sighed and went into the bathroom.

Katie watched Kendall walk away, wishing she had told him the truth. She was having serious problems with her math homework. Katie knew her math book just hated her and was being cruel on purpose. "Well, the feeling is mutual, buddy!" she yelled at the book across the room. After several minutes of serious pondering, Katie made up her mind to just admit her problem to Kendall. So, when her brother had showered and dressed, Katie confronted him. "Kendall?" she asked, wincing as her voice came out squeaky.

"What's up, baby sis?" Kendall asked, towel drying his wet, dirty-blonde hair.

Gulping, Katie spoke, "The reason I was upset earlier is…I'm having trouble with my homework. Will…um…will you help me? " There. She had said it.

Kendall set his towel on the counter and looked at her, "I'm sorry, Katie, but I can't help you right now. I've got to be at the studio all day today and tomorrow." he said, hoping that she would understand.

Katie had gotten up the courage to finally ask her brother for help…and he didn't have time for her. Anger flooded through Katie and she glared at him. "Fine. I understand. You're too busy being famous and hanging out with your friends to help me. Why didn't you just say that in the first place? " she exclaimed.

"Katie…" Kendall started, surprised by her tone.

"Save it, Kendall. Maybe I should go find a brother that _isn't_ famous. Perhaps HE will have time to help me with my stupid homework!" she said. However, she immediately regretted her words and tone when she saw the kicked-puppy look that was now on her brother's face . In all her life, (which really was not that long) Katie had never seen eyes that were more expressive than her brother's green ones.

What hurt Kendall the most was that he knew it was true. He had been so busy since he left Minnesota, that he and Katie never really had time together. Feeling both guilty and hurt by her stinging words, Kendall turned around and wordlessly left the apartment.

Shock and shame made Katie blush as she watched her heart broken brother leave the apartment. Sure, they had not had much time together lately, but she had no idea why she had said those things to her brother. Katie knew perfectly well that Kendall's job was hard work and not all fun and games. Her brother had to work hard, keep his friends together through good times and bad, balance his own schoolwork…and she had just told him (in so many words) that he was a terrible brother. Tears of regret filled Katie's eyes and she dropped her head into hands. She was just as guilty for not contributing to the effort for more time between them. Kendall had never, _ever_ yelled at her over _anything_, and now she had just yelled at him over math homework.

Katie wiped her sleeve over her eyes as she saw her mom come through the apartment door. "I'm home, guys!" Mrs. Knight announced, only to turn around and see that the room was empty - except for her crying daughter standing in the kitchen. "Katie! What's wrong, sweetheart?" Mrs. Knight exclaimed and rushed towards her daughter to search for injuries.

"I'm okay, Mom. I'm okay." Katie sniffed. "Then what's wrong?" Mrs. Knight asked. Katie wiped her eyes again and looked at her Mom, "I need a ride, Mom."

Still confused as to what was going on, Mrs. Knight parked and watched her daughter disappear inside the building of the local ice rink.

The building was eerily quiet except for the occasional sound of a puck skidding across the ice and into the net. Katie walked across the room and stood shyly in front of where the ice began. There he was. Kendall stood in the middle of the ice, casually hitting pucks into the net with his hockey stick, no gear on except for his skates. How on earth he was in here without his usual warm hockey outfit, Katie had no idea.

Knowing she was breaking the rules, Katie carefully stepped onto the ice and began to walk carefully to her brother. At the sound of approaching footsteps, Kendall turned around, his gaze quickly falling to his skate-clad feet when he saw Katie.

"Kendall?" Katie said, thankful that it was quiet because it came out as a mere whisper. Kendall reluctantly brought his eyes up to meet hers. Katie almost smiled, her brother ALWAYS made eye contact when somebody was talking to him - whether he was mad at them or not. "Can we talk?" she asked, not really waiting for a reply before taking his hand and leading him to two stadium seats.

"I'm so sorry, Katie" Kendall said as soon as they were seated. Kendall's knack for immediately thinking and acting as if EVERYTHING were his fault made Katie feel even guiltier. Now that he was sitting next to her, Katie could see that Kendall's long eyelashes were wet with tears.

"It's not your fault, big brother. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I was frustrated with my math and I took it on you for some reason." Katie said.

Kendall shook his head, "No. You have every right to be angry with me. I have been a rotten brother lately and I-I'm sorry." he said.

"That is NOT true, Kendall. Things have been chaotic for both of us ever since we moved here. I just…I miss spending time with you, is all. You work so hard at everything. You keep Carlos, James, and Logan from killing you each other. You work your butt of trying to please Gustavo and Griffin, and you are still trying to get through high school! You didn't deserve what I said to you earlier…I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. The truth is, you are the best big brother anyone could ever have." Katie finished. She looked up at Kendall, hoping he would forgive her. Her question was answered when Kendall threw his arms around her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Feeling a weight lifted off of her chest, Katie smiled and returned the hug. If a stranger would have walked in, they would have wondered why on earth two siblings were randomly crying AND smiling in each other's arms…in an abandoned ice rink.

"And you" Kendall said, placing a kiss on the top of Katie's head, "are the best _sister_ any one could ever have." Katie grinned and kissed the side of his face. One of the nice things about her brother having dimples…it was a perfect way to remind her right where to kiss him.

"Okay. From now on let's make more time for each other. Deal?" Kendall said, putting his hand out. Smiling, Katie shook his hand, "Deal." she said. Kendall smiled and draped an arm across her shoulders as they walked out of the ice rink. "Well, I kind of feel like getting some lunch. You hungry?" he asked. Katie thought back to the sandwich that she had abandoned on the counter of their apartment. "Starving" she replied.

**End**


End file.
